Make It Count
by AliL30373
Summary: ONESHOT! Takes place just after (or I guess in the middle of) the episode 'The Worst Couple'. Tori goes round to Jade's house to comfort her after a breakup with Beck.


**AN: One-shot time! This was from a RP I did ages ago and I actually remembered to make note of who it was with; so a MAJOR shout out to DustFlight181 for this! This takes place just after (or in the middle off... idk it's been ages since I watched it) the episode "The Worst Couple". Right after Jade tells Beck that if he doesn't follow her then they're over.**

_It sort of switches between POV so to make it understandable I've put **Jade's POV in bold **and _Tori's in normal font.

* * *

Jade's car door shut and drove off, the sound of hearing that left me stood in silence in the middle of the living room, everyone else had gone back to playing cards, Beck not seeming phased at all. After a stunned moment at how little everyone cared I decided to sit down and re-join them at their game; but my mind was elsewhere.

Unable to focus of the cards in my hand, I put them down on the table and grabbed my phone; opening a new message to Jade; even though I expected her to ignore it; I felt that I had to check she was okay.

**I was about half way home, my vision now almost completely blurred from the tears building up in my eyes; I decided to pull over. Just as I manage to compose myself enough so that my vision wasn't affected my phone beeped signalling a new message. For a moment I thought it might have been Beck; but of course I was wrong, why would he care? He'd have followed me out that door if he cared. It was really over this time. **

**The message was from Vega. Who else would it be?**

**"****_Jade, are you okay?_****" short and sweet I guess, but what else was she supposed to say? What was I supposed to reply was the bigger question?**

**"****_No_****" I reply. **

**I set my phone down on the passenger seat and start the engine for the rest of the drive home, before my tears start up again.**

To my surprise, about 10 minutes after sending my original message, my phone was alerting me that I had a reply from Jade. I stare at the one word answer on my screen, wondering what I could do to help; in short, not much. I couldn't change Beck's mind, or his behaviour. I couldn't change what he's done, but of course Jade didn't know the half of it.

All I knew is if it was me who had just broken up from a relationship of almost 3 years, I'd want someone to take my mind off it.

"_If you want company, tell me. Breakups are hard_" I text back, again not expecting much of a response.

**Part of me wanted to be alone tonight, but I knew that would probably lead to a lot of crying and alcohol consumption. I figured the best thing to do was to accept Vega's offer. ****_"Yes please. We're watching a movie of my choice though_****", I had already planned on watching my favourite movie, the scissoring, tonight; seeing Vega watch it might be almost as entertaining as the movie itself.**

I don't reply. Everyone seems to have noticed that I've stopped playing cards now.

"Wow, is that the time? It sure is getting late… I guess I should be going to bed and you guys should get going" I tell the gang, leaving them looking confused and checking the time as it is only 8pm.

"You're right Tori; my brother is meant to go to bed at 7 but he eats sweets which keeps him awake and this one time…" Cat starts before Andre cuts her off, telling her to tell them another time.

**I get home and decide to shower, I can always think better in the shower. I wash my hair, then tie it up in a bun on the top of my head, still soaking wet. Through my sweatpants on and take my makeup off. I knew Vega would probably show up soon so I find my copy of 'The Scissoring' and put it in the DVD player. I just get comfortable when I hear my message tone beep.**

**"****_I'm outside; let me in its cold"_**

**I groan and force myself off out of the duvet and off my bed to the front door to let her in.**

The door finally swings open and I see Jade stood there. No makeup, hair wet and in sweatpants; she's been crying; her eyes are all puffy still. I hated seeing her like this.

"Hey, I'm here like you asked" I say with a slight smile, hoping she was feeling a little better knowing she wasn't alone.

"You volunteered, I didn't ask" she says sounding a bit more like her normal self; although it did lack her sarcastic tone still. She announces that we'll be watching the movie in her room rather than in the lounge; "and we'll be watching the scissoring" she smirks.

"I figured you'd pick that" I laugh nervously at the thought of watching a horror movie about being stabbed by scissors, with Jade West, in a room probably full of scissors.

Jade leads us to her bedroom, presses a button on her TV and then climbs under the duvet before holding it up to me. "Are you joining me or not?" she asks.

I cautiously walk over to the bed and climb under the duvet next to her; she was so out of character but I mean you couldn't blame her.

"I don't bite" she smiles when she notices the distance still between us.

"You don't normally like people being too close to you"

"I know, just come here and don't breath a word of this to anyone" to which I slide over a bit closer to her, our arms now touching. "Now watch the nice movie" she says pressing play.

"Nice? Really, Jade?"

"Yeah, so much blood" she says laughing at me slightly.

**About 30 minutes into the movie and Vega hadn't stopped jumping. She was now hiding behind a pillow; I let out a sigh. **

**"****I thought you were meant to be comforting me" I say nudging her arm causing her to jump again, "come here"**

**"****No, you have scissors on you"**

**"****I'm wearing sweatpants, Vega. I don't have any scissors on me. You're welcome to do a thorough search if you like" I say with a raise of my eyebrows. **

**She didn't know how to reply to that, how can I blame her, it was rather out there. Instead she just lays down next to me, my arms cradling her and her head resting on my boobs.**

**She spends the rest of the movie in that position, occasionally pressing herself even closer to me when there was a loud noise or somebody screamed.**

**Even after the movie, including the sinister music (which I hummed just to freak Vega out even more), had finished, Vega was still hiding behind a pillow.**

**"****See, it wasn't that bad" I say trying to peel her off my chest "now sit up and let my girls breath"**

**"****Your girls?" she says with that adorably cute expression on her face**

**"****My boobs, Vega." **

**"****Oh, urm, yeah sorry..." she rushes nervously "and the movie was terrifying, Jade"**

**"****Too scary for Sweet Sally Peaches?" I say using my mock voice**

**"****I don't talk like that!"**

Jade laughs for another moment, but as her laugh fades so does the smile on her face.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered why you're here" she admits.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you don't need Beck"

"I know, I just don't know what I'll do without him being there for me anymore"

"You should have ended it a long time ago…" I start, unsure as to whether I should tell her or not

"I probably should have, but it just seemed so familiar that I didn't want to" she says before looking at me "why do you say that?"

"Did Beck ever cancel plans on you suddenly? Say he was busy on the weekends?" I ask

"Yeah, a few times…" she says, looking nervous as if she already knows what I'm about to say.

"You should never have gotten back with him after the first time, when you thought he was with Alyssa Vaughn" I let out

She sat there quietly for a moment before speaking, "So he was with her… now I think about it, it was so obvious. Who else knew?"

"No one, just me" I say, hoping that makes her feel a bit better, that nobody else knew.

"How did you find out?" she asks, I knew this was coming and I had to tell her

"You remember about a year ago, when you refused to go to that party with all of us... He tried to get me to sleep with him that night, told me he wanted to start something. When I told him to get lost I saw him leave with Alyssa"

Jade seemed to think out loud for a moment "with you? But he knew how I felt about- I can't believe him"

"Me neither…" I say, we sit in silence for a moment, then I realise what she just said "what do you mean? How you felt about what?"

"Nothing, nothing, it doesn't matter" she says, quickly jumping out of bed to change the DVD, "Perks of being a Wallflower?"

"What?" I say as I realise I had zoned out thinking about what she could have meant

"Perks of being a Wallflower? Want to watch it? Maybe this time you won't grope me the whole movie"

"Hey! That movie was scary and you insisted on watching it. I was just hiding"

"In my boobs…"

"Shut up…"

**I'm not sure how long we were sat, just watching the movie. Not that I was focusing on the movie or anything, everything else was going through my mind. Beck. Alyssa. Tori. Why was she even here? I haven't exactly been nice to her over the years, I don't understand why she even cares.**

**"****Why are you here?" I blurt out suddenly**

**"****I thought you'd want some company" she says "breakups are hard"**

**"****But why do you care? I've tortured you for years. I don't understand why you're always so nice to me and why you even volunteered to come round"**

**"****I still care about you, I know you say we're not friends, but I see you as my friend even if you don't see me as yours"**

**"****We are friends" I say quietly "you seem to care about me a lot more than Beck ever did"**

**"****Hey, at least now you can find someone who's actually worth your time" **

**"****I think I found someone a long time ago…" I quietly admit**

**"****Really? Who?"**

**"****It doesn't matter, nothing will ever happen. We're too different"**

**"****Maybe it's like they say; opposites attract" she smiles**

**"****I hope so…" I was going to tell her, really I was but I wimped out. "So!" I try to change the focus onto her. "What about you? Anyone tickle your fancy? Razzle your berry? Ping your pong?**

**"****Maybe… but they aren't interested in me"**

**"****Have you told them?"**

**"****No" she shakes her head and looks down**

**"****Then how do you know? How could someone not be interested in you?"**

**"****They- wait, what?" **

**"****I mean, just look at you! Plus you're really thoughtful and kind to everyone…"**

**She seemed to sit in a stunned silence for a moment. I started to worry that I'd said too much and scared her.**

**"****So, are you going to tell me who this mystery person is?" I say, breaking the silence.**

**"****I don't want to say…"**

**"****Oh come on, you're here to make me feel better; and this would make me feel better" I say putting on my sickeningly, sweet smile.**

**"****Don't smile like that, its creepy" she laughs at me**

**"****Fine. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine. I'm dying to know who you daydream about in class" I compromise**

**"****I do not!" she protests**

**"****Please, you're practically drooling onto your work. Now come on, spill" I say with a smirk.**

**"****I'm scared…"**

**"****Why?"**

**"****It makes it more real…" she says looking me in the eye**

**"****Want me to say first?"**

**"****Okay…" she nods looking a little more confident **

**I take a deep breath, "you"**

**A sweet and innocent smile comes across her face. "I guess it's my turn to tell" she says biting her lip and leaning forward.**

**"****You" she whispers just before our lips meet in a soft but passionate kiss. I was surprised by how quickly she claimed dominance over me. I'm not one to talk, I soon submitted to her. **

**We both slowly pull away from the kiss. Tori seemed to be thinking very hard for a moment before she spoke;**

**"****Why were you so mean to me? If you liked me?"**

**"****I had to push you away. I don't cope well with dealing with my feelings or emotions. Besides, I was with Beck; I loved him, I did at first anyway. But after that it was just easier to stay with him and ignore any other feelings."**

**I don't think she knew quite how to reply to that, especially as I found myself starting to cry again. She just threw her arms around me in a comforting hug. **

**"****You know we can't date, right? I mean not yet anyway" she says as she sits back**

**"****We can't?" I ask looking disappointed**

**"****You and Beck broke up about 2 hours ago, Jade. How will that look?"**

**"****They'll all understand once they all know what a cheating pig he's been"**

**"****We could date in secret, for a while" she suggests**

**"****We could… Maybe you could come round to mine sometimes- Oh would you look at that! You're already here" I wink**

**"****Really? I hadn't guessed" she says looking round and motioning towards the fact that she's sat in my bed. **

**"****Yeah…" I say leaning in for another kiss, I couldn't help it. I'd waiting so long and I couldn't believe it was actually happening.**

**"****Oh no" she says leaning back, "you have to take me on a date first" she smirks**

**"****Oh, come on Vega! You're killing me here" I say pouting like a child who can't have what they want.**

**"****Really? You're going to pout at me?"**

**"****I'd be willing to beg if that's what you want" I admit**

**"****That could be interesting to see" **

**"****Pleaseeeeee, Tori." I beg**

**"****Only one"**

**"****I'll have to make it count then" I say pulling her into another passionate kiss. Kissing Tori was better than I had ever imagined; her lips were so soft, and her mouth seemed to have a natural sweet taste to it. Without breaking contact I softly run my tongue along her bottom lip, hoping she'll let me take the kiss further. And she did. And it was beautiful, so much nicer than kissing Beck, or any other boy I've kissed. I didn't want it to end.**

**But she pulled away, and it ended.**

**"****You can have another after our first date" she says getting out of the bed and walking over to my DVD collection. "And for now we can watch my choice of movie…."**

**"****Which is?"**

**"****Jade! You have Mamma Mia! I love that movie, I pick this!"**

**"****Urgh no! That movie is far too happy"**

**"****Hey, you have it on your shelf!"**

**"****My aunt bought it me last Christmas"**

**"****Really? I think you just love a bit of ABBA" she smirks putting it in the player.**

**"****No, I just like Meryl Streep, okay? And I get to cuddle up to you this time."**

**"****Deal" she says climbing back into bed with me and hitting play.**

* * *

**Ta-daa! This actually took me days to write, but I'm pretty happy with it tbh.**

**Please let me know what you think with a review; always nice to get. Plus I'm replying to them now so that's also good. **

**If you have any ideas or challenges for one-shots for me to write please do send them forward and I'll have a go at writing it! **

**Thank You xx**


End file.
